


Two Assassins & related difficulties

by OfficialLoop



Series: Batfamily & Stories [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, This actually happened look at the end for new comic readers that didn’t know, Yes rare moment, ahahahaha I suck at this, this is like yeah, wait fluff is good, yeah see no bad ending >:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialLoop/pseuds/OfficialLoop
Summary: Cassandra Cain notices how Damian Wayne has a hard time talking his feelings out and letting it go, so it ends up exploding with anger a lot.So she tells him how she also once felt like this when she was new to this Bat-family in away.OrA rare moment for the two adorable innocent assassins that deserves love, they’re the best! <3
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne
Series: Batfamily & Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884070
Kudos: 12





	Two Assassins & related difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not experience enough with writing this in good fanfic so keep that in mind I’m working on how to make it more detailed (if it’s good then I’m glad that you all loved this)

Cassandra often recognizes body language very much to the point where she can see thousands of ways for them to die. She isn’t proud of that at all to the fact she even had a death wish before can see body language from the person she also didn’t know how to read or write very much due to her father teaching her only to kill but not to write or even speak. After she killed a man as her order, she ran off from there, regretting that moment and blaming herself that it was her failure. She still blames herself even to this day.

“You’re scared.” She calmly told it in two words while pointing at Damian. He wasn’t significant at saying words, so even for him, he didn’t like how she easily see through him quickly, but it was easy for Cass because he’s the only person that buries his feelings deep, ignoring it just like Bruce.

“I’m not.” He denied while giving a glare at Cassandra. “I’m not scared.” He repeated giving it an apparent reason for Cassandra to hear, but she wasn’t going to buy it; she doesn’t blame him as they both were at one point in the league of assassins having a similar story and her being the daughter of Lady Shiva while he was the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul.

“It’s okay to feel.” She gets closer to touch his shoulder as usual Damian throws it off, giving a huffing sound and folding his arms. “I said, I’m  _ not _ .” This time he gives a hint of more anger in his voice along with the last part.

“I was  _ never _ scared.”

Damian’s eyes soon went to the ground without giving her eye contact. His body language was the easiest she can see through him out of everyone.

“I was once there like you,” pointing at Damian’s chest closely where his heart was beating slow. She wasn’t exactly close with Damian and didn’t know him personally, but it was apparent, and learning simple things about him was enough said for her to know him already. 

He didn’t say anything as he stood silent. What was there to say? He couldn’t think to even reply to that. She was right, but he never wanted to mention it or acknowledge that it’s true. What was she doing here, anyway? How did they even get to this conversation? What is she trying to achieve from this? He didn’t bother to think about how it happened exactly, and he still didn’t know how to make an answer to her reply.

“It’s good to talk it out.” 

Noticing he was stuck, she decided to make it more forward as she’s aware that he wasn’t any way a talker. He's more of a fighter like her.

“I’m  _ aware _ .” Was all he spoke again before quickly going back being silent, still avoiding her eye contact. 

After it became apparent that nothing was going to work, she eventually gave up and was about to turn around to walk away until he quietly asked a question.

“What was it like for you?”

She looked at him and stood quite like him for a moment before responding, “Was scared and alone. Push others away. Fear.” Cassandra tried to explain a good understanding. She still didn’t know how to say it, which honestly made her frustrated more, knowing she’s not good at communicating, but she’s getting there. Damian already knew what she meant by.

Nodding slowly was what he did at first before looking with more interest in his eyes. So she kept going.

“Others tried to help. Didn’t let them at first. Didn’t trust them.” It was very accurate. She remembers that first day when she and Barbara were at some park surrounded by people nearby while it was nice weather. Barbara wanted to help her and make her understand that she’s not alone in this and that she has people by her side, willing to comfort her. When Babara asked her a question on how she was feeling that triggered Cassandra to run off away from her.

It was reasonable now that it wasn’t her fault on why she ran away from Barbara, but that indicated progress to the point of seeing them like family to her now, which caused her to be protective of whoever tries to hurt her family.

“I let them help me. It made me feel I wasn’t alone that I don’t need to be scared. Anymore.”

“I see. I must apologize for making you feel like crap before.” She gave him a confusing look before she quickly realized what he meant.

During their mission along with Dick and Tim they all were tracking down the man who made an explosive device that would explode Gotham it was a mystery full of puzzles, she was teamed up with Damian to watch the doors and protect Penguin from anyone trying to kill him since it was thought that he was the next target. It was the first time being to even go with Damian, but it ended with a bad experience. Recalling Damian tried to get a reaction out of her and insulting her while accusing her of giving him condescending looks. She was irritated by this, but she also didn’t hold a grudge against him. He was already known for doing that to everyone apart from the bat family, attempting to prove a point that he was better than everyone else. Although she has to acknowledge she was a little jealous since he was the biological son of Bruce Wayne. Now she understood before why Tim had a huge grudge against him.

“It stood uncalled for what I did, and although I must admit, I was jealous at the moment since you were known to  _ lead _ the league of assassins while my father was impressed by  _ you _ .” He admitted.

Damian’s facial expressions soften a little before it was hard. He had changed ever since before, and it was a good chance that happened. Might have been because of Dick’s influence and how Damian had support just like her.

“It’s okay, I know. You wanted to prove yourself. You’re good.” She smiled, giving him a warm look.

Damian felt good at the praise from someone  _ better  _ than him. He understood that it was quite a long time ago, but it’s better if he apologizes now so he can clarify that he didn’t mean what he said before. So he’s pleased that Cassandra didn’t hold a grudge, nor did she ever despise him from that experience. 

Although they both were aware that they aren’t close or associate anything much except their background is familiar. While having good relationships with their family, it’s good that they both at least talked about this clearing everything up. Cassandra is lending him advice that it’s okay to talk about it even though he has a hard time doing so, listening to her story carefully of what she felt like as it was important you barely hear a muted assassin lend out their emotions to another. Damian took note of that and made sure to her that he’s listening and that he  _ will _ at least take advice after all he admired her from what her reputation is. 

She’s just honestly glad that he’s admitted to jealousy at her before and that he didn’t mean it; they both knew that.

“Cain— I’ll try to take what you requested.” He finally said while nodding his head once. “Good.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So basically I know it’s rare for writers trying to make the best character for Cassandra Cain. You have to like understand her thoughts and look carefully how she feels in. Which I try to at least make the best. I’m trying to get rare moments that underrated Bat-family characters are barley written out.
> 
> For the comic it’s called: Gates of Gotham
> 
> Summary basically if I can remember well it was a long time ago I read: 
> 
> There’s this Elliot person I believe childhood friends with Bruce. It’s up to Dick, Tim, Cassandra, and Damian to stop him from exploding up Gotham.
> 
> In these issues it shows Damian and Cassandra actually interacting and having to work with each other. Which Damian is not impressed by her (he probably highly is but likes to insult) knowing that Bruce actually likes Cassandra and known to lead the league of assassins which Damian is not happy about .
> 
> During this Damian tried impressing her by trying to stop a class 5 bomb which is hard, in the end he fails but kept telling Cass that he can do it while the bomb is at 5 seconds, Cassandra then grabs Damian and pulling both them away from the bomb as it explodes. He continues to trying to push Cassandra telling her that he had it almost and she ruined it. Cassandra replies back grabbing him to the ground saying “All it matters is that you’re alive” or something along with that
> 
> Basically you guys have to read it cause there’s more and it’s interesting.
> 
> This also I believe hint that Tim and Cassandra had a actual relationship together but broke it off as it shows in pages that Tim and Cassandra mentioned.
> 
> Good story! Sorry this note is long but the comic is interesting.


End file.
